Rate the Anime
Rate the Anime is a B8 contest ran by Mumei where an anime will be presented to be rated on a 1 to 10 scale every day. Rules - Rate 1-10. Results (Only Top 100 and Bottom 10. Mumei has all the results. Hope he will update this list some time soon.) # Monster - 9.53 (63 Votes) # Great Teacher Onizuka - 9.33 (19 Votes) # Hajime no Ippo - 9.21 (10 Votes) # Honey and Clover - 9.16 (9 Votes) # Cromartie High School - 9.15 (18 Votes) # Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid - 9.14 (19 Votes) # Rurouni Kenshin - 9.12 (62 Votes) # Juuni Kokki - 9.12 (15 Votes) # Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - 9.11 (40 Votes) # Berserk - 9.09 (18 Votes) # Grave of the Fireflies - 9.04 (26 Votes) # Rurouni Kenshin Meiji Kenkaku Romantan Tsuiokuhen - 9.04 (27 Votes) # Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - 9.03 (12 Votes) # Mushishi - 9.03 (8 Votes) # Laputa: Castle in the Sky - 9.02 (25 Votes) # Hunter x Hunter - 8.99 (16 Votes) # Macross: Do You Remember Love - 8.99 (6 Votes) # Sailor Moon (Sub / Manga ONLY) - 8.99 (5 Votes) # One Piece - 8.95 (33 Votes) # Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro - 8.92 (4 Votes) # Cardcaptor Sakura (Sub ONLY) - 8.92 (4 Votes) # Cowboy Bebop - 8.89 (54 Votes) # Trigun - 8.85 (54 Votes) # Saint Seiya - 8.81 (7 Votes) # Slayers Next - 8.81 (8 Votes) # Detective Conan / Case Closed - 8.80 (28 Votes) # Planetes - 8.79 (8 Votes) # Full Moon wo Sagash!te - 8.78 (10 Votes) # Slayers - 8.75 (14 Votes) # Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann - 8.74 (46 Votes) # Azumanga Daioh - 8.73 (53 Votes) # Hunter x Hunter OVA - 8.72 (10 Votes) # Death Note - 8.71 (12 Votes) # Kino's Journey - 8.67 (9 Votes) # Outlaw Star - 8.66 (31 Votes) # Banner of the Stars II - 8.65 (5 Votes) # Haibane Renmei - 8.63 (15 Votes) # Blade of the Immortal - 8.61 (4 Votes) # Porco Rosso - 8.60 (5 Votes) # Marmalade Boy - 8.59 (5 Votes) # Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door - 8.58 (27 Votes) # Read or Die (OVA) - 8.58 (22 Votes) # Mahou Sensei Negima - 8.57 (6 Votes) # Princess Mononoke - 8.56 (38 Votes) # Banner of the Stars III - 8.56 (4 Votes) # Millennium Actress - 8.56 (8 Votes) # Eureka 7 - 8.56 (8 Votes) # The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - 8.55 (36 Votes) # Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - 8.55 (17 Votes) # Super Dimensional Fortress Macross - 8.54 (11 Votes) # Full Metal Alchemist - 8.54 (40 Votes) # School Rumble - 8.53 (17 Votes) # Fruits Basket - 8.52 (13 Votes) # Full Metal Panic! - 8.51 (36 Votes) # Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - 8.50 (7 Votes) # The Big O - 8.49 (7 Votes) # Vandread - 8.48 (14 Votes) # Excel Saga - 8.47 (26 Votes) # Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - 8.45 (13 Votes) # Fantastic Children - 8.45 (5 Votes) # Infinite Ryvius - 8.44 (7 Votes) # Voices of a Distant Star - 8.43 (12 Votes) # Hunter x Hunter: Greed Island OVA - 8.43 (10 Votes) # Princess Nine - 8.43 (5 Votes) # Midori Days - 8.43 (13 Votes) # Galaxy Angel - 8.43 (6 Votes) # Martian Successor Nadesico - 8.41 (8 Votes) # Spirited Away - 8.39 (43 Votes) # Hunter x Hunter: Greed Island Final OVA - 8.39 (6 Votes) # Lupin III (TV) - 8.39 (6 Votes) # Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind - 8.38 (18 Votes) # Kiki’s Delivery Service - 8.37 (14 Votes) # Hikaru no Go - 8.36 (9 Votes) # Ouran High School Host Club - 8.34 (6 Votes) # Yu Yu Hakusho - 8.34 (39 Votes) # Texhnolyze - 8.32 (5 Votes) # Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - 8.30 (12 Votes) # Banner of the Stars - 8.29 (8 Votes) # Crest of the Stars - 8.29 (14 Votes) # Chrono Crusade - 8.27 (13 Votes) # Gunslinger Girl - 8.27 (11 Votes) # Eyeshield 21 - 8.27 (10 Votes) # Gungrave - 8.25 (12 Votes) # Paranoia Agent - 8.23 (17 Votes) # Dragon Ball - 8.23 (51 Votes) # Record of Lodoss War OVA - 8.20 (10 Votes) # Initial D - 8.20 (4 Votes) # Angelic Layer - 8.19 (6 Votes) # Utawarerumono - 8.15 (5 Votes) # Turn A Gundam - 8.12 (4 Votes) # Whisper of the Heart - 8.11 (4 Votes) # Perfect Blue - 8.10 (11 Votes) # Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade - 8.09 (4 Votes) # Golden Boy - 8.08 (19 Votes) # Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust - 8.05 (23 Votes) # Hellsing - 8.05 (18 Votes) # Genshiken - 8.05 (6 Votes) # FLCL - 8.05 (37 Votes) # Air (TV) - 8.03 (9 Votes) # Elfen Lied - 8.00 (30 Votes) # Ayashi no Ceres - 5.99 (8 Votes) # Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters - 5.73 (21 Votes) # Steel Angel Kurumi - 5.69 (6 Votes) # Kirby: Right Back At Ya! - 5.43 (16 Votes) # Hamtaro - 5.40 (23 Votes # Chrono Trigger (OVA) - 4.49 (15 Votes) # Tekken: The Motion Picture - 4.48 (7 Votes) # One Piece (Dub ONLY) - 3.91 (14 Votes) # Dragon Ball GT - 3.64 (33 Votes) # Reign: The Conqueror - 3.06 (18 Votes) Category:Topic Series